The Evillious Chronicles: Book 1 Original Sin
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Ever wondered how the seven deadly sins came to be? In the world of Evillious, there came to be the woman who started it all, Eve Moonlit. One day, desperately walking into Eldoh Forest, she found two apples under the moonlight. Those treasures belonged to the Bear of the forest. What did you think Eve did? She stole them of course. Mothy/Akuno-P series related
1. Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer

**Author's Note:** So here's another Vocaloid fanfic~ I love how vocaloid songs are connected with each other, creating a suspenseful story. Anyways, I will try to write the series from the songs by Mothy/Akuno-P(: Enjoy~

**P.S.** I didn't know what's the best rating for this series so I just decided to go with T. If I'm wrong, then tell me.

**P.S.S.** Yeah yeah. I know this is not part of the original sin series, but they're obviously connected so it makes the story easier to read. I've been mind blown by these series, it's crazy :O!

**P.S.S.S.** Mothy, you are a fucking troll (-.-) I commend you *bows*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following songs nor the characters~

* * *

**[Story 1] **

**Escape of the Witch, Salmhofer**

_I didn't know my father, nor my mother..._

_And I grew up alone_

A small little girl, with short, brown hair, stood in the center of the white room. In her white, hospital dress, the girl stared down at the floor, confused and utterly lost. She was frightened by the room, even though there was nothing in it. Maybe that was why she was scared.

There is nothing to look at. Nothing to watch, feel, smell, or touch. It was colorless and bland. The girl in the room was the only person there. She didn't want to speak, but then again, she couldn't speak either. She had no voice. She didn't even know what she looked like because she couldn't see her reflection. Not only that, but she didn't know where she was.

**Who am I?**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_3_

_2_

_1_

**100% completed**

**Salmhofer, Meta is now activated.**

**Condition:**** Normal**

Slowly opening her eyes, they were fully opened to reveal two brown, beautiful eyes. She tried to walk, but realized that she was stuck. Multiple medical strings were attached throughout her body and she was floating in some kind of pod. The liquid was light green in color and she felt the glass that surrounded her being. Making an imprint on the transparent glass, she found her eyes to be staring into someone else.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know who you are?" said a man in the white lab coat.

"Meta. Salmhofer, Meta" the girl replied. White bubbles escaped from her small mouth. She used her hands to cover her mouth in surprise.

"She can talk! Professor, we have created something beyond science!" exclaimed another man. He was currently typing on the keyboard, across the room.

"Drain the liquid out. It's about time she comes out of there."

**What are these people talking?** about the girl thought. She was clueless and couldn't understand what was going on. Feeling the liquid coming out of the pod, her eyes widened and she struggled, trying to stay afloat. Her hair stopped floating and clung to her face.

Her feet finally made it to the bottom of the pod and she fell in an instant. The glass lifted itself. Feeling the cold air, the girl fell to the cold, white floor. She hugged herself, afraid of the world that surrounded her.

"YOU IDIOTS! SHE CAN DIE! SOMEONE GET HER A TOWEL AND CLOTHES!"

The man she first looked at had a beautiful face. His eyes were the darkest brown and it matched his short hair as well. He glanced at her worriedly and ran to help her. Pulling out the attached strings, he helped the girl stand to her feet and continued to hold her naked body. Meta couldn't help but stare at the strange man. She didn't know who he was, but he seemed kind.

She was soon dried and had on a white, hospital dress. Standing in the white room, she stood in the center, surrounded by men in lab coats. The all awed at her and touched her legs, hands, body and hair.

"She's human!"

"There's nothing wrong with her!"

"How extraordinary!"

"We have to report this!"

"Will she be able to grow?" The professor questioned.

Everyone stopped to stare at the dark brown-haired man. They murmured around the room. Wondering the same thing. The girl backed away when the professor approached her small form.

"Don't worry, Meta. I won't hurt you."

He held her hand lightly and led her into another room. "Just stay here, okay?"

Meta didn't realize that she nodded in response as she watch him retreat back to where he came from. She was all alone in a white empty room. Instead of machines and technology, the room had nothing in it. She ran around, lost and confused. She had unanswered questions and panicked. Giving up, she leaned against a wall and sat on the floor. Her sensitive ears picked up on the noises on the other side.

"What are we going to do?"

"What if she fails?"

"What do you mean! We've done better than the others!"

"This one can walk and talk, how can it not pass?"

"We must let her live alone."

**Professor?** Thought Meta.

"ALONE?"

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"Certainly, she will die."

"OF COURSE SHE WOULD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO WASTE HUNDREDS OF YEARS OF WORK!"

"This is why a test needs to be conducted" the professor calmly replied.

**What is going on?**

"Meta Salmhofer will live alone."

**Alone...**

**Alone...**

**Somehow, that's the only word I seem to be well acquainted with. I wonder why?**

The wall slid opened to reveal the professor. **This was a door?**

She back away but he carried her, bridal style. She struggled to escape but he was unaffected by her actions. Laying her down on a metal table, Meta was strapped and trapped under the glaring lights. She closed her eyes but could feel the heat from the brightened room.

"We will be conducting blood tests and put her in an environment where we are able to watch her."

"Yes professor" the other scientists chorused.

"Project 'MA' has already begun."

**What...is...happening...to...me?**

She was sleepy and soon relaxed into a deep sleep.

* * *

_By the time I was 20, the person I fell in love with...was a murderer_

Stretching, the woman inside a cottage, stood up and prepared to go to the village. Looking at her reflection, she only saw a sad woman with short, brown hair. Her brown eyes stared back at her and she was unfazed. Wearing her long, red dress, she prepared to enter the forest with a woven basket, and out into the village.

**Twenty years...**the woman thought.

Twenty years from being artificially created. It seemed long ago, but the woman remembered that day clearly. She could still imagine herself in that white hospital gown. All alone.

**Just like now** thought the woman.

Coming out of Levianta, the woman saw the busy streets occupied by women, men, children, and vendors. She sighed and continued walking down. Finding a fruit vendor, she picked up a red apple and peered at the fruit, curiously.

"That's a good choice, Miss."

"I beg your pardon?" Meta widened her eyes from the sudden voice.

"That apple. It's very good here. You should but a few and enjoy them. I'll give you a discount if you buy ten of them" offered the man.

"Are they really that good?" Meta inspected them more and decided she would buy them. She like apples anyways.

Walking away, she visited other vendors and bought flour, sugar, and vegetables. Nodding in approval, she left them all in her basket and prepared to walk out of the village.

"Mommy, that lady is very pretty" pointed out a little boy as she walked by them.

Meta turned to find the boy turning away, getting reprimanded by his mother for pointing. The kid seemed like he was about to cry. Approaching the two, Meta grabbed an apple and handed it to the boy.

"Here you go."

The boy stared at her in awe and took the apple.

"Please mam," Meta stood up from kneeling and dusted her dress.

"It's just an apple; so it's okay. No need to reprimand him again."

"Thank you, Miss!" The little boy exclaim.

Meta smiled and walked away. Once she turned her back on them, her smile disappeared and was replaced by a small frown.

**It must be nice to have a mother.** **I wonder what would happen if I lived with a mother and father. Would things be the same? Or would they be different?**

Taking an apple, Meta took a bite and the corners of her mouth slightly lifted.

**It is good.**

She entered Eldoh's Forest, Elphegort but what she didn't expect herself to find was a wounded man.

"What happened to you?"

Sprinting towards the man, he gazed up and Meta stood frozen. He was beautiful. His pale face was flawless and his eyes seemed to be a dark, chocolate brown, but she wasn't sure. He had on a thick, rectangular glasses and one hand was holding onto his stomach wound.

She wrapped his arms over her shoulders and headed towards her little cottage. He grunted as she laid him on her bed. Attending to his wounds, he hissed in response. She could feel his stare and didn't bother to peer back at him.

Once she was done, she stood up but his hand held her in place.

"Do you know who I am? You've just made a terrible mistake."

**What a beautiful voice** thought Meta.

"I could kill you anytime" he continued.

She stared at his eyes.

"Then you could of killed me once I have finished bandaging you."

"You're not afraid?"

"How can I? I don't even know you."

They both were leaning in close. Not one of them hesitated and continued.

"I'm dangerous to be around."

"I can take care of myself."

"Don't you have a husband?"

"Was never interested in anyone."

"What's your name?"

"Meta Salmhofer."

"Pale Noël. Thank you for saving my life."

"It was no trouble."

It was only a breath away, but none dared to close the thin gap. Meta leaned in, but Pale breathed out.

"I'm a murderer."

"I don't really care."

With that, he closed the gap and lips touched in anticipation. Meta raised her hands to touch his cold, pale face and reach towards his glasses. Slowly taking them off, she dropped them in surprise. His eyes captured her and all she could do was stare. He paused his motions to glance at her as well.

**Is this what love feels like?**

* * *

_When attracted to evil, I, myself, was tainted._

"I'll be leaving to the village now. Careful not to let anyone see you."

"Like I give a damn."

Meta smiled and walked out of the cottage.

Pale was currently lying in bed, arms behind his head. He did a lot of thinking ever since Meta came into his life. It was saddening to hear the fact that such a lovely woman interacted herself with such an evil man. Pale knew who he was. He even informed Meta, but she accepted him from the beginning. His deeds did no good and it definitely did not benefit Meta in anyway, so why would she stick herself to him? It wasn't like he was very nice to her. If anything, he treated her like a slave.

So what made her attracted to him?

Was it because he killed?

Probably not. That fact wasn't considered a lovable trait.

Did he give her some kind of thrill?

The only thing they have ever done was have sex. What else is more thrilling than that?

Or was it the fact that she needed someone? S

he has been lonely for twenty years.

No parents, boyfriends, or kids for that matter.

Pale himself, knew that he could never be considered husband material.

**That's something I can't give her** thought Pale.

Walking out of the forest, Meta entered the busy streets of the village. She smiled for she was finally happy. She had someone she loved and that's all that matters right now. To be loved and to appreciate another person is a feeling she could never forget. **If only I had children...my life would be perfect.**

Heading towards the fruit vendor, she picked up an apple and inspected it.

"Are these new today?"

The man grunted and it was as much of an answer she would get. Leaving with a few apples, she brushed the odd feeling and continued on to the other vendors. No one talked to her like they usually would. If she was right, then she was sure the people were trying to avoid her.

**Have I done something wrong?**

Wanting to leave, Meta turned to walk out but she was stopped by a woman and her child. They were trying to walk by until their eyes landed upon Meta's brown eyes. The woman widened her eyes full of fear. The little boy recognized Meta and wanted to approach her. Meta took an apple and stretched her arm out to the little boy.

_People began calling me a "witch."_

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT WITCH!"

Shocked from the accusation, Meta dropped the apple and her eyes dilated. Her mouth slightly parted and she stood stock still.

The mother pulled the boy and ran away. The boy had no choice but to be dragged away by the hand. Before they both disappeared, the little boy glanced behind him, tears ready to spill. Meta saw his expression but sadly saw him disappear, as if he never existed.

Feeling the hated glares around her, she had no choice but to run away and back into Elphegort.

_Running down a path where flowers of evil bloom,_

_Bathed in fresh, red blood,_

_A criminal running into a corrupted love..._

* * *

Running deep into the dark forest, Meta didn't realize where she was heading off to. She paused herself and glanced to see where she was. She seem to have gone far from Levianta. **How will I get back now?** Meta thought.

Deciding to take a look around, the woman walked on ahead and sauntered over the branches. It was now harder for her to see anything as she walked further. Light disappeared more and more and she continued on the dark path.

Meta pushed past a large branch to hear the sounds of a crying woman. Running towards the sounds, she was surprised to find a teal-hair girl covered in red liquid. Her long pigtails were drenched here and there, especially on her white dress. The stain would be nearly impossible to remove as well.

The woman was kneeling on the ground in distraught, both hands covering her wet face. Her cries increased but it was not what Meta was looking at. Behind the woman were two dead children; a small boy and girl.

_As I looked down on her..._

Meta gasped and widened her eyes at the woman on the ground. **Did she kill them?**

_"My children are nowhere to be found"_ cried the teal-haired woman.

_I suddenly found myself bound by chains_

"THAT WITCH KILLED THEM!"

Meta turned to find the whole village behind her. Their eyes filled with hatred and everyone had pitchforks and torches on hand. Some carried chains as well.

Meta fell to the ground as the men finished tying her up.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"QUIET WITCH! WE'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!"

Villagers began covering the two dead bodies and helped the woman on the ground.

"S-SHE KILLED THEM! WHY?" The woman desperately clung onto the villagers, still crying in anguish.

"SHE'S LYING! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON ON ME!"

"STOP SPEWING LIES YOU WITCH, AND STAY QUIET!"

Hot tears formed around Meta's brown eyes. It wasn't fair. All She ever wanted in life was the simplest things. She never asked for much. She just wanted a mother and a father who reprimanded her, a husband who loves her and children for her to spoil.

**Pale...I wanted to see you more than anything else. So why couldn't I do that?**

* * *

_All sins will be judged one day_

_The prison is cold and dark..._

Meta wasn't sure how long she have stayed there, but it was long enough. She felt destroyed and emotionless. The feeling of death didn't scare her. It was the fear of being alone. No one but herself alone is a scary thought.

The chains rattled from her slight movement. The echoes bounced back into her ears. There really was no one but herself. Her body felt numb from sitting on the execution chair for so long. Not only that, but the prison took precautionary measures to force her to be in the center of the dark, gray, concrete room. There was no light shining in because there were no windows for her to look out of.

_Standing before my execution chair, was a scientist who resembled him._

Meta gasped in shock.

"P-Pale?"

The man smiled but shook his head. **He looks so much like him...**

The man was dressed in a white lab coat and pants. He had on thin glasses instead of Pale's thick ones. His hair color was the same dark brown and the eyes were of the exact same color.

How can someone look exactly the same yet are different people?

"My name is Seth Twiright. I've come to offer you a proposition."

"What do you want?"

_I want to escape from there..._

"I need a test subject for a certain project."

_The scientist wants a human guinea pig_

"_Right now, our interests overlap._ What do you say? If you come with me, you will be able to escape from here."

Meta nodded in response and Seth ripped away the heavy chains from her thin body.

**Pale...**

_Running through a cold stone path..._

_I discard the white prisoner's clothing_

_Before me stands a research laboratory_

* * *

_There, God's seed was implanted and began to beat within me_

"Stay still, okay?" said Seth as he laid her on top of the metal table. The bright lights from the ceiling illuminated her face and she wore a white gown once more. She relaxed against the cold table, not caring anymore. She was out of prison but decided that there was nothing to live for anymore.

"Surgery will begin momentarily. You will get sleepy, so don't panic."

**Sleepy?**

An anesthetic was put over her face and Seth was right, she wanted to pass out just then. Letting sleep consume her, she met darkness and the lights disappeared from her eyes.

**Ah, so that was what he meant...**was her last thought.

"Did you get her blood and DNA?" asked Seth as he put on a surgical mask.

"Yes sir, we will be implanting the other item as well."

"Good. She is under the anesthetic right now. We must hurry and record this. If we can create her, I'm sure it's possible to..."

"Right. Let's begin."

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

…_..._

"Surgery completed."

Scientists gathered around the woman, now placed on a bed. They checked her IV, pulse, and body.

"Clear" said a scientist.

"Good job. Now all we have to do is wait."

Meta could her the footsteps of people. She didn't feel anything nor realize where she was. The sounds of pen against paper was heard as well as the typing taps by human hands. Soon enough, the door closed and she heard nothing. Was she alone now?

Meta opened her eyes to find her vision hazy. She recognized those bright lights and the laboratory she was in. It reminded her too much of her original birth place. She tried to sit up and hands held onto her shoulders. Meta gasped to find that it was Seth. He gave her a small smile and help her sat up.

"How do you feel?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Did you even do anything to me?"

"Ah yes. The surgery was a success. Congratulations, you are now pregnant."

"P-Pregnant? But how?"

Meta felt her stomach in wonder, but was not overly joyed as well.

"All in the research we had over the years. It's a wonder that you're able to get pregnant under the circumstances that you were in before..."

Her eyes lowered suspiciously. "How did you know about that? No one knows that."

"Doesn't this place seem familiar to you?"

**The white room...**

**That white room...**

**Tools...computers...pod...**

**...me...**

"Y-Y-Who are you?"

"Your eyes first landed upon mines through the other side of the glass."

**No wonder you look so much like Pale...No.**

**It was Pale that looked so much like you...**

"I'm a mother now..."

"You don't seem that happy" Seth commented curiously.

"What's there to be happy about? I have nothing anymore..."

* * *

**9 months~**

_I gave birth to adorable twins_

Finally back into her long, red dress, Meta quietly left her room and entered the other side of the facility. The wall slid open and she sauntered through, wall closing behind her. Meta turned on the lights, and in the center of the room, revealed two pods. Two babies, a girl and a boy, in their own giant pod. They had medical strings attached to their bodies and a large machine was beside them, controlling the green fluids inside.

Meta didn't know why she came into this room particularly. She had no interest in the twins nor the research the scientists have started. Subconsciously walking towards the pod, her hand landed upon one of them. The cool glass warmed up from the contact of her warm skin. Meta looked at the small figure in the pod. Eyes yet to be opened, but it was so small. Oh so small. Floating in the pod with no protection but the glass.

**_Test subjects without a father_** she thought sadly.

**_I remember, I remember..._**

Widening her eyes Meta realized her mistake.

**_...that I too, was the same_**

_Created in a beaker, I was an artificial being, a ghost child_

_We are connected, me and my children in the tube..._

Her hand was now flat against the glass, creating an imprint beneath the hot hand.

_I know this is just selfishness, but I won't let these children become their playthings!_

Her hand pulled away. Frantically running up to the machine, Meta pressed the release button and the liquid began draining out of the pod. She ran around the room looking for blankets and covers. Not knowing how to open the tube, she broke the glass as hard as she can and carefully removed the medical strings. Wrapping the babies in cloth, she held them against her breasts and ran as far as she could go. As long as she escaped the laboratory, she and the children will live.

_My life was just filled with running away and I couldn't obtain even an ounce of love. So at the very least, these children..._

_Running through a road in the forest scattered with flowers, holding these two babies I love, close to my chest; a fugitive running through the night..._

* * *

_Living by hiding in a foreign country, hiding away from people's gazes..._

Meta looked down on her children throughout the whole journey. Her smile never once faded. Their blonde hair already started to form on their little heads. She hugged them against her chest once again and tighten the cloth around them.

"Stay warm okay, little ones? Mommy will protect you."

_We went out in the moonlit night. To our favorite place, the Eldoh Forest. It was meant to be a fun walk, but..._

Walking deeper into the forest, the full moon appeared above them and she found just the right spot to rest under. She sat down and leaned against the tree behind her. Slightly removing the cloth away from their faces, she saw the white rounded angel faces. Sleeping and slowly breathing. They looked adorable and peaceful, just sleeping against their warm bundle. Meta's finger lightly grazed the baby boy's cheeks.

"I'll name you Hansel. Protect your sister one day as you're going to be the one she will look up to."

She then touched the baby girl's head. "You will be named, Gretal. Always love your brother, okay?"

_When I looked away for one moment..._

Noticing some berries across from her, she rested the children where she warmed her spot and stood to get the berries. It was only a few steps, but when she turned around...

_[My children were no where to be found...]_

Panicking, she ran to the spot and spun around in every direction. Her heart felt like it was about to stop, but in one direction, there was a glimpse of hair, floating away in the air. It disappeared as soon as she saw it, but all she could think of were her children. Without hesitation, she ran after the shadow.

**[End]**

* * *

**Roles:**

Meta Salmhofer: Meiko

Seth Twiright: Kiyoteru Hiyama

Pale Noël: Kiyoteru Hiyama

Teal-haired Woman: Miku Hatsune

Hansel Salmhofer: Len Kagamine

Gretel Salmhofer: Rin Kagamine


	2. Moonlit Bear

**[Story 2]**

**Moonlit Bear**

_What do you hope to the moon?_

_Do you wish it for the person who loves?_

_What do you fear the most?_

_Do you have courage to commit the crime?_

* * *

"Adam!"

A woman with two long pigtails in the color of teal, burst inside her cottage with joyful news. Her wonderful smile flashed those pearly, white teeth and she went up to greet her husband.

Adam is a middle-aged man with short blue hair. He was currently making breakfast for the both of them until his wife urgently hugged him. He was caught off guard but warmly smiled back at her. He slightly chuckled at her current behavior.

"Eve, did something happen? You seem to be in a happy mood today."

"Of course! I'm so happy that I could die right now and still not regret it."

He stopped cooking and turned to fully face her. Eyes widened as he grabbed both of her hands. "Don't say that. Now tell me what's wrong."

She giggled and pulled away from his grasp. Holding his hands in hers, she stared up into his blue eyes. "Adam, I've been praying to God all this time for something. I prayed day and night hoping my wish would come true and it finally happened."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

"P-p-pregnant...?" He gaped and was surprised at the sudden news. Coming back from his shock, the corners of his mouth lifted.

"ADAM!"

Carrying Eve bridle style, he spun his wife in circles. She twirled and was finally put down. Laughing, Adam commented, "That means you're going to be grouchy for awhile, aren't you?" She playfully slapped him on the shoulders.

Intertwining their hands, she leaned up close on her tiptoes, lips barely touching. Eve whispered, "Thank you."

Fulling leaning into the kiss, she closed her eyes as he followed suit. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Adam hugged her waist, lifting her up from the floor. Their kiss deepened and a tongue wet her lips in anticipation. She panically pulled her face away from his.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"THE FOOD!"

He turned to find smoke arising from the cooking stove. Putting his wife down, he ran to take the pan away and threw it in the water-filled sink. A sizzle sound was heard and he waved his hands around to clear the smoke. Turning off the stove, he opened all the windows and door.

Walking back towards Eve, he found the woman laughing and giggling. Tears formed around the corner of her eyes as she continued to hide her smile behind her hands. "You thought that was funny?" Adam whispered against her ear.

She gasped in surprise but then turned towards the door and ran out. He chuckled to himself before walking after her. **That girl** he thought in amusement.

* * *

_7 years~_

"Kids, supper is ready."

"Coming mommy!"

Running towards the dinner table, two kids, a small girl and boy, went to sit on their wooden chairs. Adam came into the room and took a seat as well. Eve came in and set a large bowl of soup in the center, with side dishes around the table. Praying, everyone folded their hands.

"Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal that you have given us today. Thank you for giving me a wonderful, caring husband who loves me. I can never say this enough as well, but thank you for bringing me two beautiful children for me to spoil. Amen" Eve finished.

"Let's dig in then" said Adam as he smiled to himself. The family atmosphere was quite a beautiful scene, after all.

Clearing the table, Eve brought the bowl, plates and silverware to the sink. She heard the crackling fire in the fireplace, the sounds of play toys being played and the running water from the faucet. She smiled in content and began to hum a tune. Throughout the song, she washed and dry until the sink became spotless.

"There you go. All done~"

Drying her hands, she took off her apron and set foot into the living room. Adam was reading a book as the children played with each other. Eve sat on a chair and watched her girl make her little doll dance as the boy made his doll bow. For the rest of the evening, Eve watched her family enjoy themselves as she also picked up a blue-covered book to read.

"Mommy, won't you tuck us in?" said the little girl as she yawned to herself.

"Of course I will, darling."

Their hands grabbed hers as she led them into their room. As soon as she tucked them in, they both closed their eyes in delight. My two little, sleeping angels Eve thought.

Quietly walking out of the room, Adam was still reading his book. He looked so into the novel that she felt like she wanted to break his concentration. Stalking up behind his chair, her hands quickly covered his eyes.

"Eve? I know it's you" he calmly replied.

She let go and pouted. "You're no fun, Adam."

He closed his book and stood up. "Finished already?" Eve asked.

"I think I've read enough for today" he stated. He sauntered over to rest his hands on the sides of her face. Hugging her, he pulled her close. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do! Is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that."

Eve smiled and quickly pecked his lips. "Well, I don't know about you but I want to sleep."

"Could of read my mind any better."

Walking into their room, both rested against the pillows. Eve turned around to face Adam. He was gazing into her teal eyes as she did with his blue eyes. She sighed. "I just love our children. They're so precious."

"I know. You've been happier more or so everyday" he replied.

"Eve, what's wrong?"

A frown etched across her face, despite the already darkened room. He reached his hands to cup her face. She refused to look into his eyes. He became worried and pulled her against his chest. Her face leaned against his warm body, but it was as much of a movement she dared to make. Adam lightly patted her back.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't force you."

Eve craned her neck to see him looking down on her. "Adam...I'm...no I..I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen. I've been having this feeling all week. It's making me quite uneasy..."

"Did something happen?"

"No..not that. It's a strange feeling. Every time I look at our children, I fear something is going to happen to them..."

"Shh. Don't say that. As long as they're with us, the kids are in no danger" he soothed out.

All Eve could do was nod. The feeling didn't disappear and the pit of her stomach felt unsettling. Adam wrapped his arms around his wife, and the two of them slept 'til sunrise.

* * *

_14 years~_

"Mom, we're going to the woods to play!" cried the little boy as he put on his boots.

"Alright, be careful out there okay? I'll come get you before dinner."

"I love you, mom" said the little girl before she ran after her brother.

Entering the living room, Adam saw his kids leave. "They seem all grown up, don't you think?"

Eve shook her head, disagreeing. "No. They're still too young and reckless. They need my protection."

"You've got to loosen up, Eve. Eventually they will grow up and have their own family. We can't watch over them forever."

Eve frowned in disapproval. "Adam...they need me...What will happen if they got hurt? They don't now how to take care of themselves!"

"This why we both have to loosen ourselves. Worrying about every little thing won't help them later on." Adam came to Eve, who had a worrisome expression. Holding onto her shoulders, he made her look in his blue eyes. "Eve, listen to me" he whispered.

She shook her head. Frowning even more. Lines creased around her forehead. She didn't want to listen to him and struggled against his touch. "Eve!"

Teal eyes peered up. "Listen to me, okay? This is normal. That's how life works."

"No. No. NO! Not with my children. Something is going to happen, something is going to happen" Eve murmured.

Adam sighed. "I know you don't like to hear this, but it's true. If you love them, then let our children live the way they want to. They won't let you go, but you need to."

Eve slightly nodded, but pretended to listen. "That's my girl" Adam replied with a smile. He brought her into a bear hug. She couldn't smile. Not with something like this.

"Try to relax, alright? I know it will take some time, but everything is going to be fine. I'll be in the study, working." Kissing his wife on the forehead, he let her go. She watched his figure walk away until he was gone from sight. The frown was back on her face, but she decided to calm herself. "I'll just go read a book" she told herself.

The blue book appeared to be of no use as she stood up awhile later. Sighing in frustration, she tried cleaning the house, make the beds, wash the clothes and even tried to knit, but none of the activities stopped her uneasiness. "Maybe, I'll start on dinner" she suggested.

Taking out a wooden, cutting board, she grabbed the vegetables from the fridge and began boiling some water. Stew was supposedly a light, easy food for the body.

Peeling the potatoes and carrots, her mind wandered to her children. They were already 14 and soon, they'll turn 18. Once they're in their twenties, they will pass dating and start to settle down. Then what will she do?

They won't look up to their mommy...no..they stopped calling her that years ago. It's just 'mom' now. **They're growing up too fast** she thought.

When will they leave?

If they did, will they visit?

Are they going to get married?

Marriage is too far away, isn't it?

"I'm thinking this too far. They're only 14" Eve murmured to herself.

She began cutting the carrots in round pieces while dicing the potatoes.

**This isn't so bad...**

**as long as I keep on cutting... **

**Just keep...**

**on...**

**cutting... **

**Almost don-**

Before finishing, she got aggravated and put on a black cloak from the hanger. Leaving the boiling water unattended, she ran out the door.

**Have to find them...must get them back home...before something happens** she thought worriedly. She sprinted straight into Eldoh's Forest, Elphegort. It was getting dark and her heart beat quickened. Her teal eyes full of fear. She dashed past trees, bushes and incoming, tall branches. She called out their names, and searched in corners and random spots the children would usually go to. **Where could they be?**

"This is fun~ Let's play on this one!"

Following the giggling voices, Eve felt relief washed over her when she peered behind a great oak to find both of her children swinging on the tall branches. **TALL BRANCHES?!**

"BE CAREFUL! GET OFF OF THAT BRANCH NOW! DON'T HURT YOURSELVES!" Eve cried.

"Mom?" they both chorused.

The boy careful pulled himself to the base of the branch, and slid down the tree as slow as he can. Once on the ground, his sister followed suit. Instead of sliding down, she jumped off and into his awaiting arms. He caught her effortlessly as if he had been doing this on a daily basis.

"Children, come here" said Eve as she stretched her arms. They complied to her request and quickly ran into her arms. As they hug her, Eve tightly held them in relief.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"Hm? What is-"

Eve went into a state of shock, when she found a knife plunged into her son's back. It was already halfway in deep and the cracking of bones and gushed liquids were heard. His cries of pain panicked her. The girl shrieked as she forcefully pushed herself away from her mother.

"H-H-Honey...what...?"

"M-Mo..."

Her son fell to the floor, revealing a pool of red liquid below him. It continuously seeped through his shirt and trailed onto the ground.** W-What's going on?**

"M-MOM! W-WH-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

**But I didn't do that...**

Without realizing it, the knife was forced away from the dead body, and the next thing she knew, it plunged itself deep into her daughter's heart. Her own hands, dirtied by their blood. **No. No. NO! WHY MY CHILDREN? WHY?** Her piercing scream resonated the sounds throughout the forest. Eve didn't know what to do. Her son was dead and her daughter was on the verge of death as well.

"S-S-weeti.."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH I-I-IT H-H-HUR-RTS..."

**No no no no. I won't let it hurt you...I won't..**

Eve forcefully let go. The knife fell to the ground with a thump. In her arms, rested a dead 14 years old girl. Her skin turned cold and pale and her dress was tainted by the rich, deep color known as red. The girl was long dead and limp against the moonlight. Eve shakily held her daughter and rested her next to her brother. She trembled in fear, but had enough sense to close both of their eyes with her tainted red hands. Blood smeared their faces.

Tears rushed down her pale, bloodied face. She tried standing up, but ended up falling down to the ground of the dark forest. Her teal-haired ponytails were drenched with blood as were her clothes and hands. She covered her face into her palms and cried out in distraught. Her wails echoed back, because no one was there to help. She was now alone.

Eve didn't know how long she was kneeling there, but soon, running footsteps were heard. It was heading towards her direction but she had no energy to stand. Tears fell and fell; unwilling to stop.

"My children are nowhere to be found" Eve whispered in despair.

"THAT WITCH KILLED THEM!" cried a village man.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" yelled back a woman's voice.

"QUIET WITCH! WE'LL KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!" said another.

Looking up, her eyes widened in horror. Villagers came with torches, chains and pitchforks. They surrounded the woman in front of her. She was chained and was forced down before her. She was a middle-aged women. She had short, brown hair and was wearing a long, red dress. The woman had metal chains, wrapped around her thin body from top to bottom.

"S-SHE KILLED THEM! WHY?" Eve suddenly accused.

"SHE'S LYING! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON ON ME!" retorted the woman in shock.

"STOP SPEWING LIES YOU WITCH, AND STAY QUIET!" yelled the villagers with hate.

A woman villager held Eve's shoulders in comfort but it didn't help at all. All she could do was cry. When she asked for the woman's name, the one chained, her only reply was, "Meta Salmhofer."

* * *

Placing an arrangement of flowers on both graves, Eve couldn't help but let the last tear fall. The funeral had been over with and it was only her and Adam. He held her shoulders in comfort as he bowed towards the two small tombstones. His blue hair fell in front of his eyes, hiding his grief for his beloved children. Both fell silent as the smoke from the scented sticks flew past them with the breezing wind.

"Eve...lets go..." whispered Adam as he stood up. He held Eve and hugged her close. She brought the black veil in front of her face as her husband held her gloved hands. Saying their last goodbyes, they both left the gravesite. It was the last time they were ever going to see them.

* * *

_Months Later~_

It was past evening as the sunset had disappeared hours ago. The thick, black forest known as Elphegort, was dark and more frightening with the moonlight as the only illuminated source. Running footsteps were heard between pants as the breath air rose above the sky. The steps kept running down, dodging thick trees on the way of her path. The sounds of screaming crows along with the risen feathered wings, flew out of the trees in surprise. Some perched on the branches and watched the hooded women run past their marked territory; heads gazing at her dark figure. The hooded woman quickened her pace in panic and pulled the hood closer to her pale face. She had no idea what she was searching for but it was calling out to her, like a crying plea.

Of need...

She was needed...

But by what?

_In a dark dark corner of the forest, I picked up some red, red fruits._

She peered up at the full moon as it was her compass. Entranced by the beautiful glow, she dutifully followed, until the light shone on the two treasures on the ground. The woman lifted her hood and it fell behind her head, revealing two long, teal colored pigtails. Her teal eyes widened, when the two treasures on the ground made the corners of her mouth lift. They were the biggest, reddest apples that she had ever laid eyes on. Approaching the apples, she kneeled on the ground and hugged her treasures against her chest in excitement. They were forbidden fruits...but God must have wanted her to have it.

_Surely, this is from God himself A wonderful, wonderful present_

_Will he be happy if I bring them back?_

The image of her husband appeared in her mind. She could see his short, blue hair shine against the ceiling lights, and then his eyes. They glowed with joy before her and it motivated her to believe the apples to be hers.

_He'll probably cry from happiness, too_

With that, Eve Moonlit pulled her hood back on and stood up. Smiling, she held the two apples close and stared up at the bright moon.

**_The moon is very beautiful tonight_**she thought to herself.

_"Quickly, quickly, let's head back home"_ Eve said to the apples.

_Because on a dark night like this,_

_Scary bears will come out_

She began walking away, heading towards home. The fruits in her arms were warm and it made Eve excited. Adam would be just as joyful as she was and they would be happy once again. These months have been dreadful ever since...

**No.**

**They're not gone.**

**They never were.**

**God is with them and it was all she needed to know.**

**It was all she wanted to know.**

**They're alive...**

**And healthy...**

**With a beating heart...**

**I can see their smiling faces...**

**My children...**

**My beautiful children...**

A single tear slid down across her face. She peered down at her apples and stopped walking.

_I've found them, through great pain_

_I've found them, at last_

_To no-one, to no-one_

_Will I ever want to hand them over_

The tear drop fell on one of the apples and Eve clutched them a little bit tighter. Glancing ahead, Eve ran through the forest. As fast as she can, she dashed past flower bushes and thick trees. Home was her only destination and she wanted Adam to be the first person to see them.

_On the forest path where flowers bloom, I run and run_

_All the while holding my red fruits close_

_If I go back like this, he and I will..._

**_Definitely become happy_**she thought to herself.

The woman continued on the dark path, oblivious to her surroundings until an animal made itself known from behind. Its roar resonated throughout the quiet forest and the echoes bounced into her ears. She was too busy hearing her heart beat but froze at the very sight behind her.

_Padam_

_Padam_

_Padam_

_But from behind me, making that frightening face, was a bear, chasing me._

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

**_Please, please forgive me_**she desperately thought.

**_Please let me run away_** the woman begged. She kept on sprinting away from the brown bear as fast as she could, mentally apologizing to the poor creature.

_I KNEW that_

_That in fact, these fruits are the bear's treasures..._

Tripping, Eve fell to the ground but held the apples in a way that wouldn't bruise them. She cried from the impact but quickly tried getting up. She could hear the roar increase and scurried away, as far as she could.

_I run, I run and stumble around_

**_I will not hand over this happiness_**Eve stubbornly thought. She could see a giant shadow, castes over her form. She didn't have to turn in order to see its scary figure. As the dark shadow grew, she knew it was near.

_The moon illuminates the bear's form_

_The black shadow is advancing upon me_

Eve trembled in fear from the large bear but thinking about her apples, she couldn't help but not think. All she heard was her heart. Its fast drumming pace, hitting against her chest. Her skin cold and chilly from the night's air.

_Padam_

_Thump_

_Padam_

_Thump_

Underneath her dress, revealed something silver. It glinted against the moon's light.

_The right way is already lost_

Eve held onto the silver object and the only thing she followed were her instincts. As a mother...but also an animal.

_Even so, I keep running, only merely running_

**Almost...there**

_I cried, the bear cried..._

_The two fruits also cried._

"AHHHHH!"

Eve screamed as tears rapidly fell down her cheeks. Her vision blurred, but it didn't stop her from doing the sinful action. The bear gave out a huge cry in return and it didn't even sound like a roar anymore. Eve panicked at such a scene before her but refused to give back her apples. Between her arms, she felt her sleeves wet from tears, but did not take notice that it came from the apples. The bear had grabbed her black cloak and teared it away from her body. She quickly removed the cloth from her body and ran inside her home. She sighed with relief and locked the door.

_I finally arrived, home sweet home_

Breathing, Eve stopped trembling and quietly leaned against the door. She was safe, and so were her apples. This was what she needed. She finally has a reason to live again. No more being empty and lonely. Then again, there was her husband, Adam Moonlit.

**He would be happy too, wouldn't he? **

**They're his apples too...**

Adam then came into the room. He had a worried expression until his eyes landed on Eve. She was looking at the floor and he smiled. She was safe and home. Eve then peered up to see her husband, her lips widened as she quickly walked towards him.

_He was smiling gently, but after he saw the fruits I held, he made a very sad face._

_"Listen, our children are already not part of this world. Please return these children to their own mother's side."_

**O-own mother?**

**Children?**

Eve stared at her arms to see the apples were actually two baby twins. Her heart broke at that moment as her vision on Adam blurred. She couldn't believe her ears; especially those words. Everything she saw and did...

the apples...

the brown bear...

were merely illusions of the real thing.

**It's too late...**she thought.

A high pitch scream vibrated the whole house and it was only coming from her. Everything flashed through her mind as if a movie was being played. She saw herself finding the apples under the moonlight but there were two crying babies instead. Their blonde little hairs peeped from their bundle as she ran through the forest. Even when she encountered the giant bear, she was the one who held the babies close to her beating chest. Even when she cried, the babies did as well just as much as the bear...

_Unknowingly, the truth, with its fangs and claws, tore me apart. Even so, these warm, tender fruits, I want to keep them no matter what._

_God, with my own hands, I have committed an unforgivable crime._

_"You can still fix it if you do it now"_ Adam replied urgently.

_Though he said this,_ I screamed.

_"It's no use! Because, already...!"_

His blue eyes widened in panic. Distraught showed throughout his features as Eve cried in despair.

_Laying outside our home was a bear's corpse._

Adam quietly walked to the door and let himself exhale before slowly opening it. He froze when he glanced at the dead body before him. Eve came up behind him and saw the woman that killed her previous children. Meta Salmofer was dead and was sprawled on the ground. Her red dress flowed around her as her short, brown hair covered her pale face. Clinging onto the item above her, Meta's right hand clenched the black cloak that belonged to Eve Moonlit. A basket was opened alongside the corpse. Out rolled a glass bottle that glowed against the moonlight.

_Beside her, a little glass bottle filled with milk..._

Adam and Eve turned their heads to glanced at each other. Eyes bore into eyes as all they heard were their pounding hearts. Ignoring the cries of flying black crows above the forest known as Elphegort.

**[End]**

* * *

**Roles:**

Eve Moonlit: Miku Hatsune

Adam Moonlit: Kaito Shion

Hansel/Apple: Len Kagamine

Gretal/Apple: Rin Kagamine

Meta Salmofer/Bear: Meiko


End file.
